falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Viscount Helkar addresses the Territorial Assembly of Osten Helkar
Legislature House Vintheriu, Osten Helkar. In light of recent protests and riots in Vintheriu. The Viscount Helkar was invited by the territorial Premier of Osten Helkar to address the assembly through the speaker as a private citizen. Due to his role as the Crowns representative in the territory he may not take stances outside of his private person. "Mr. Speaker, '' ''I must firstly begin by noting with an enhanced concern that some of the Honourable Members in this chamber through the grace of the Gods have served the public longer then I have! We need to be given a retirement with dignity already! '' ''(Chuckles from the assembly) In all seriousness it remains an honour and distinct privilage for me to yet again be invited into this noble house to address a body of individuals who hold the highest of responsibilities and the noblest of obligations. No small number of you are endeared to your constituents and this endearment allows for genuine conviction in our democracy and what comes of it be what may. We stand in uncertain time my friends, the timeless question of what exactly defines this remarkable nation is one our continental kin never seem to fully let go. I was informed recently as to the spark of riots in our fine city being related to our legal status in the Falleen Empire again and the idea of merging our territorial structure with that of the neighbouring Port Collinger. I will not stand here today and attempt to discredit either of those two reforms the rioters have pressed for. But what I instead stand against is violence among brothers. '' ''Helkarians cannot fight one another, disrupt commerce and appear savage when we seek to discredit any notion of that being the case here. We can never achieve the institutional support of elevating our status when Federal Troops are needed to prevent lootings. This is a role that lies with you, our legislature to ensure that the needs of this territory are effectively communicated to the Emperor and his respective ministries at the time. '' ''I have long had the privilage of serving as this territories Governor, though as of late the idea of nationality and the role that plays has changed from what was the norm when I assumed my role. We must still with due process re-examine such faculties as we are a living and breathing territory. No status quo is static and our society must always remain adaptable. '' ''That is why in my capacity as a private citizen I encourage this House to adopt legislation to begin a process of inspecting the genuine convictions as to the people of our island with what they imagine a structured merge with Port Collinger would require, what the socioeconomic and geopolitical consequences of this action would impose, and what is the public sentiments as to a request for further constitutional amendments for the whole of the Empire from our territory. '' ''I ask for this not out of some benign altruism or ideological ends. Instead I ask this of you all to ensure that this Government and even future ones may more thoroughly understand the wants and needs of the Helkarian people are. Many of you in this legislature are elected with the parties that promise to deliver to such ends and I believe now is the time to act. We must reinvigorate our democracy and put to the test longstanding questions that this island for too long has ignored and instead squabbled over. '' ''In equal measure I beseech our sister legislature in Port Collinger to do the same. As it is broadly agreed upon by no small number of our population that something must be done. I now find myself as well among this number. Until we act in such a manner I see nothing but discord continuing to persist among our people. '' ''Thank you, Mr. Speaker! '' '(Thunderous Clapping from the assembly as a whole. Shortly afterwards the assembly passes a unanimous motion to accept The Viscounts speech to the chamber for information)''' Category:The Imperial Constitution